Britney Haynes
|nickname= |Season2=14 |Place2=8th |Votes2=4 |Votestowin2= |Alliances2= Team Touché Silent Six The Quack Pack |Loyalties2= |HOHs2=0 |Nominations2=1 (Week 7) |Vetos2=0 |OtherPrizes2= |Currently=Jury Member |Season=12 |Place=4th |Votes=1 |Alliances= |Loyalties= |HOHs=1 (Week 7) |Nominations=3 (Week 2, Day 55 & Week 9) |Vetos=3 (Weeks 2, 4 & 5) |OtherPrizes=$10,000 $25,000 (Fan Favorite Award) |Currently1= Jury Member }} was a HouseGuest on Big Brother 12. Britney was known for her close friendships with Monet Stunson and Lane Elenburg and for her rivalry with Rachel and Brendon. She became the last woman standing in the final seven and placed 4th, becoming the 6th member of the jury. Britney later returned for Big Brother 14, as one of the four coaches. In a twist, Britney returned to play Big Brother for the second time along with fellow coaches Janelle Pierzina, Dan Gheesling, and Mike "Boogie" Malin. Britney was backdoored out of the game during Week 7 by a 4-1 vote, placing 8th and becoming the second member of the jury. Despite never making it to the final three, Britney is a fan-favorite due to her humor in her Diary Room sessions, and is considered one of the greatest social players of all time. 'Biography' Britney Elizabeth Haynes, born August 23, 1987, is a pharmaceutical sales representative from Huntington, Arkansas. She graduated from Mansfield High School in 2005. She is a huge Britney Spears fan. Before being cast for Big Brother 12, Britney was a semi-finalist for the 2004 Miss Teen Arkansas beauty pageant and was also a hotel sales manager. Before joining Big Brother 14, Britney married her high school sweetheart Nathan "Ryan" Godwin in May of 2012. She describes herself as “argumentative, comedic and opinionated” and loves to travel, argue, take her dog on walks, cook and clean. The most difficult part of living in the Big Brother house for Britney is “sharing a bathroom and pretending to laugh at dumb comments.” On July 13th, 2013, Britney gave birth to a baby girl, Tilly Elisabeth. On September 1st, 2013, Tilly was diagnosed with cancer. Player History - Big Brother 12 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother 14 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Trivia *In Big Brother 12, she was the last houseguest to be in the house that was not a "real" member of The Brigade. She was also the last female houseguest remaining in that season. *In a list published months after the Big Brother 14 finale, Runner-up and Big Brother 10 winner, Dan Gheesling rated Britney as the most dangerous player in the house. *In Big Brother 12, Britney tied with Brendon Villegas as second most competition wins with four competition wins (only behind Hayden Moss' five competition wins) *In Big Brother 12, she was the only female to win the power of veto. *Britney was the only Coach in the jury in Big Brother 14 as Janelle and Boogie were evicted before the jury phase while Dan was a finalist. *She made a guest appearance on Big Brother 15 via Video Message in Week 2, and that week's Power of Veto competition was based on her pregnancy. Category:Season 12 House Guests Category:House Guests Category:4th Place Category:Big Brother 12 Jury Members Category:HOH Winners Category:Power of Veto Winners Category:Fan Favorite Award Winners Category:Season 14 House Guests Category:Coaches Category:House Guests Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Youngest House Guests Category:Team Touche Category:The Quack Pack Category:Silent Six Category:8th Place Category:Big Brother 14 Jury Members Category:Immunity Winners Category:2 Timer Category:Evicted Category:Southern House Guests